To We're and Back Again! Another Dinosaur Story
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: With the return of an enemy that they thought was defeated, Rex, Louie and their friends must work together to save one of their one when they are kidnapped for a madman's evil plot. They'll go down a tough road in a test of friendships, loyalties and romance. Warning: Could get a little violent.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters and location of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, only how the story goes. The characters and location of We're Back! A Dinosaur Story belongs to Universal. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Prologue: The Return of the Ring Master**

The raven that had Screw-Eyes' screw in its mouth flew through the deserted circus and was about to head out into the city when a green mist drifted from the small piece of metal and into the crow's eye. The crow gasped as it could feel its own will being overpowered by another's. A dark cackle came from metal piece as the crow started to turn in another direction of the circus. It came upon a closed off section before flying through an open window. The crow then landed on a table. Setting the screw down, it then hopped over to an old looking console and pressed a big red button. Alarms blared through the room as the crow looked to a cryotube that started to hiss and a cold fog escaped from it. From inside a figure stood, and as the instruments next to the cryotube started to awaken the person, the man inside started to move his fingers and what else he could. When the tube fully opened, Professor Screw-Eyes stepped out and stretched his arms. He opened his eyes to reveal that his left eye socket was empty of anything. The crow then hopped away as Professor Screw-Eyes then released it from his mental hold.

The crow cawed in anger before opening its wings and taking flight. Screw-Eyes watched as it flew out of the building before picking up the screw off the table. He grunted as he inserted it back into his eye socket. When it felt as if it right in place he said, "It's a good thing that I was able to create that duplicate to take my place during the show. What with the Time Travelers bureau gonna look in to my affairs with those children and the Brain Drain. But with them thinking I'm gone, I'll be free to carry out my work." He clapped his hands together as he said, "Well, time to get it started."

Professor Screw-Eyes walked over to another table that had many machines on it. He twisted a knob here and pressed a button there to get them up and running. It took a moment or two before everything on the table began to vibrate. The machine hissed as steam escaped where it could before it made a whistling sound. Screw-Eyes then held his hand under a spout as a pill that looked exactly like his normal Brain Drain fell into his hand. Only this one looked as if it were shaped as a skull and had a crimson coloring to it. As he held it between his finger and his thumb he said to himself, "I don't know how those kids were able my original Brain Drain formula," His eyes narrowed as he said, "but this new and improved formula will not only put the one who takes it under my whim, it'll also be tough to reverse. Now is the time to put my plans into a effect with a new circus."

As Professor Screw-Eyes continued to hold the small while a maniacal chuckle escaped him. Holding his newest creation in his hand he began to cackle madly. But then his eyes snapped open as he gasped when an idea came to him, "And I know just exactly who to try it out on first."

Pressing a button to signal a radio, a voice called out of the speaker above, "Yeah, boss?"

"Call in Kane." Screw-Eyes ordered, "It's time for us to work together and I need some muscle. And tell him that I want him in a week's time."

"Yes, Mister Screw-Eyes." The person on the other side said. Screw-Eyes looked out a window into the city and said, "Be prepared, Brother." His gaze landed on a flier that had a picture of the new dinosaur exhibit on it, "You and all your friends had best be prepared."

His eyes narrowed as he would exact his revenge and make his circus number one again. No matter what the cost.

x

**Author's Note:** And here is the return of Professor Screw-Eyes. I wanted to do something spectacular of how he was to have 'survived' getting mobbed by the crows. And don't worry, you'll be seeing more of him in other chapters. The main story begins in the next chapter. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	2. Chapter 1: Visitors

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters and location of We're Back! A Dinosaur Story belongs to Universal. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** In this chapter we'll see a few old friends as well as a new face.

x

**Chapter One: A Visitor from the Future**

It was two minutes before the Museum of Natural History closed. The dinosaurs were currently standing still after hanging around with the kids that came to see them. They were standing absolutely still as their parents came to collect them. When the last group had left and the doors closed, the two volunteers, Louie and Cecilia, friends to the dinosaurs, turned to Rex the brown T-rex, Elsa the purple Pterodactyl, Woog the blue Triceratops and Dweeb the green Parasaurolophus with a thumbs up. All four dinosaurs groaned as they stretched out after an hour of not moving at all. Louie and Cecilia walked up to them as the former said, "You guys were great. Absolutely fantastic."

"I'll say, all of those kids sure do love hanging around you all." Cecilia said with a smile. Woog shrugged as he said, "What can I say, kids just really love us dinosaurs."

"Yeah." Dweeb agreed as they started to walk through the museum. Rex then congratulates them all by saying, "Another successful day of granting wishes, you guys."

"I must say, that was an excellent day's work, my friends." A voice said from the side. They all looked to their left to see Captain Neweyes and Julia Bleeb coming in from another opening. Julia clapped in excitement as she added, "Yes, you were all wonderful. Three days in a row and many happy children in and out."

"Oh, thank you Misses Bleeb." Elsa said with a bow. Misses Bleeb then said, "You youngster's head on upstairs while the Captain here helps me to close up shop."

"You got it, Misses Bleeb." Rex said as he lead the dinosaurs and the children towards the living quarters. As they walked down another hallway, Captain Neweyes and Julia walked back down the hall they had come as they started to close up the museum for the night. The small woman looked up to the captain and said, "This was such a great idea, Captain Neweyes."

"Indeed it was, Julia." He said as they moved to the doors. Then he wondered aloud, "I wonder how things in the future are doing?"

x

In another part of the city, a tunnel underneath a building started to open up. When the door was completely raised, no cars went in or out. Or at least, none of the ones from this time period. A bright light followed by the rev of an engine caused any passersby to jump back as a bright, shiny, red and most importantly, very futuristic looking Mustang car drove out of the tunnel. The car then pulled into a parking garage and parked in the first available spot.

Once the engine had been turned off, the door on the driver's side opened and a woman stepped out. She stepped out of the vehicle and stood tall. She stood at six feet and seven inches, had dark toned skin, in a brown trench coat and a stoic expression while her eyes were hidden by a pair of yellow shades. Holding up a small device she touched it and a holo-map appeared before her. The map showed her location, Central Park and the Museum of Natural History. With her destination close, the woman walked out of the garage.

x

Captain Neweyes and Julia were just about to head to the front door Neweyes got a chill up his spine. He couldn't explain it, but he felt something in the air. Julia quickly noticed that Neweyes wasn't next to her and looked back while asking, "Is everything alright, Captain?"

"Uh…" Neweyes said before he shook his head before saying, "Of course. I thought I just heard something."

"Oh." Julia said before turning to the door. She reached up to lock the door when it swung open. A dark skinned woman wearing orange sunglasses walked in. Julia then said, "Oh, I'm sorry, dearie. But I'm afraid we're closing up for the night."

"I have official business in this building ma'am." The woman said. Captain Neweyes recognized her and said, "Why, Ginger, what a surprise? How have you be-"

"You can stop with the formalities, Neweyes." Ginger said with a motion of her hand. Then she said, "I've come on official business.

"Excuse me." The tall woman said while passing Ms. Bleeb. Then coming up to Neweyes she said, "I need to have a word with you and your associates. All of them."

Captain Neweyes was a little nervous about this, but looked into her eyes behind the glasses as he turned and said, "If you'll follow me please, Ms. Ginger."

"Of course." Ginger said as she and Ms. Bleeb followed after the time traveler.

x

Up in the dinosaur's living quarters, the dinosaurs and their friends were currently sitting in a chair, on the couch or eating a snack from a kitchen section. Woog and Dweeb were currently enjoying a few hotdogs by themselves while Rex, Elsa, Louie and Cecilia sat in a chair or on the couch. Louie was currently saying, "I'm just saying, what if we did something different to get more visitors."

"And what, nearly have another Thanksgiving Day parade disaster on our hands?" Cecilia questioned with a raised brow. Dweeb swallowed what was in his mouth before pointing out, "Hey, in our defense, it was practically Rex that blew our cover."

"Hey!" Elsa shouted as she looked to the Parasaurolophus, "He was reacting to the beat of both the twenty first century and the music they were playing. Making it his own."

"Yeah, it's not entirely his fault if he couldn't help it." Louie added. Woog then threw in his two cents, "Well, maybe if he had stopped to think, then maybe he wouldn't have done all that and gotten us in trouble with the law."

"All right, that's enough." The voice of Neweyes said as the doors opened. Everyone looked to see the Professor, Ms. Bleeb and someone else walk into the room. Woog nervously asked, "Uh, who's she?"

"Everyone," Captain Neweyes introduced as the woman stood between him and Julia with her hands behind her back, "I would like you to meet Ginger Quartz, Chairman to the Time Travelers bureau."

"Greetings everyone." Ginger said with a smile. She looked to each of the dinosaurs and both of the children as she said, "I have been waiting to meet you."

"Really?" Louie said as he stood up. Ginger then said, "Of course, you all are heroes in my," She chuckled before gesturing to her and Neweyes as she said, "I mean, our time."

"You guys are from the same time?" Rex asked as he pointed between the two. Ginger nodded and said, "That's right. Me, Neweyes and Screw-Eyes are all from the same time."

"So why are you here? If you don't mind me asking." Cecilia asked as she stood next to Loue. The woman looked to the girl and said, "It's mostly for business, but I personally came here after Neweyes' report two days ago."

"His report?" Woog asked, "What that's about?"

"Captain Neweyes had come to the board to pitch his idea of having dinosaurs in the museum and fulfilling wishes of children. The board had approved this and was to report of his success or failure of delivering his four chosen for the program." Ginger explained, "He left no details out of how you four risked yourselves for Louie and Cecilia here," She gestured to the two children and said, "and then he told us back headquarters how you were able to reverse the effects of Screw-Eyes' Brain Drain." She slightly lowered her shades as she said, "I was surprised, glad and greatly impressed how you were able to use friendship and love to bring Rex, Elsa, Woog and Dweeb back."

"Aw, well," Louie said with a shrug, "It was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing, it really means a lot to us." Rex said as he lightly rubbed his hand against the boy's head. Ginger smiled as she agreed, "Rex is right, Louie. Without your words to pull Rex and Cecilia's quick wishing things could have been a lot worse."

Her smile didn't falter as she said, "But the board also wanted me to talk about your little plan to use a parade to get here. While most of them aren't too happy that it caused massive panic when you were found out, they are relieved to know that the city isn't still looking out for you."

"How come?" Dweeb asked. Ginger then asked, "Do you remember when the NYPD had chased you into that building?"

"The one that erupted like a volcano?" Woog asked to clarify. Ginger nodded and said, "Since it was already scheduled for demolition, the NYPD were entirely and surprisingly convinced that that had ended you. But I'm glad that we all know different."

"That's true." Dweeb said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Then he added, "At least we won't have to worry about the kids telling their parents about us."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Rex then asked, "Is there anything else that the board needed to tell us."

"Not the board, really." Ginger said as she reached into the pocket of her coat. Then pulling out a small device she said, "I want to show you what you and Neweyes have inspired."

Setting the device on the table, she pressed a button and a sphere of light hovered over it. All four dinosaurs and the kids 'oohed' at the sight. An image appeared and they saw different kinds of dinosaurs in the Museum of Natural History. This confused all six as Rex asked, "I don't understand, what is this?"

"This…" Ginger said as she gestured to the images, "is the next step to fulfilling the wishes of curious children. To have a quartet of dinosaurs or more in museum's around the world."

"Wow." Louie said as he and Cecilia looked in wonder. Ginger then said, "If the board also approves it, we may also get you a few new friends here."

"Then what about the ones already in the picture?" Elsa asked as they saw a few dinosaurs of their species. Ginger smiled as she stated, "Some of the ones in the video are actually your descendants."

"Descendants?" All six asked. Captain Neweyes nodded and said, "Of course. This was taken a few decades in the future. We know that you might miss others back in your original time, so the board has agreed to expand the program to other museums and to the curators who would be more than willing to have you."

"Plus, we've all agreed that it wouldn't hurt to let you be able to have a family if wanted one." Ginger added.

Rex looked at the video again and noticed that there was both a Tyrannosaur and Pterodactyl in it. Elsa was looking at it too and wondered about her future when she saw the same thing, and if it involved Rex. Ginger then said, "I'll have to return to the future in a few days, but I'm free to at least catch one of your shows." Then with a shrug and a smile she said, "From a distance of course."

x

At the airport on the mainland portion of New York, an arrival had just stepped off the plane and made his way through the lobby. As he walked by everyone who caught a glimpse of him gasped and ran off in fear. He growled as he stomped way towards the door. When he stepped out of the building, he turned to his left and saw a poster of Professor Screw-Eyes' eccentric circus in Central Park. With his destination in mind, the man walked towards the island.

x

**Author's Note:** Our two guest stars have arrived and one is one their way to meet with Professor Screw-Eyes while the other have met Rex and the gang. In the next chapter there'll be more interactions with the bad guys and the story will get underway. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 2: Kane's Assignment

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters and location of We're Back! A Dinosaur Story belongs to Universal. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** We'll get to see how superstar Kane got mixed up with a deranged mad man like Screw-Eyes and what his mission will be.

x

**Chapter Two: Kane's Contract**

Heavy footsteps marched through the barren grounds of the Eccentric Circus. Kane growled at haven been pulled back into this freak show, but he was still under contract with the likes of Screw-Eyes so he had to bear with it for now. The Demon superstar of the WWF soon found himself standing where the main tent of the circus used to stand. He then continued to walk and stepped through the bleachers where he saw a man standing in the middle. Stopping but a few yards from the middle of center, Kane then asked, "That you, Screw-Eyes?!"

"Ah, Kane…" The ringmaster said without looking back, "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"I know that I'm still under contract." Kane said with a growl. But then he added, "But you should know that after this job, I'm done."

"I do know that, my boy." Screw-Eyes said as he turned to the professional wrestler. He walked over to Kane while he said, "And I always keep my promises. But believe me when I say that this job isn't going to be like the last one."

Gesturing for Kane to follow he said, "Walk with me."

Kane walked after the older man as they left the Big Top's former site. As they walked by the many attractions of the circus, Screw-Eyes said, "It won't be an easy task, Kane. But I know that you're just the man to do it."

"Tell me what it is so I can be on my way." Kane demanded. The circus owner shook his finger and said, "All in good time, my friend." They walked into Screw-Eyes' office as he said, "All in good time."

Once they walked inside and the door shut behind Kane, Screw-Eyes turned to him while leaning against a desk. He had a smirk on his withered face as he said, "As you can see, things for my circus have fallen apart."

Kane nodded, seeing how there weren't as many customers and on the way here, some people were talking about an incident that happened a few days ago. Professor Screw-Eyes then said, "I need an attraction to get me back on top, and my no-good, goody two-shoes brother of mine has the only thing that will draw the crowds back to me."

Picking up a piece of paper, he handed Kane a flyer for an exhibit at the museum of Natural History. Kane could see that there was something new coming and then looked to the old man and questioned, "And my job is what, exactly?"

"Why to go and bring me the one I want most." Screw-Eyes said, "I want you to bring me back the new flyer. You'll see her when you walk in." Then he added, "Today, you are to reconnaissance, and tonight you'll go back and secure the flyer."

"And that's it?" Kane asked, "You call me before I'm to go and get the WWF championship title to break into the Natural History." He scoffed before saying, "You are out of your mind."

"So were you when you signed your contract." The ringmaster said as knew that he still had Kane under his thumb, "And you had once said, that no matter what, you'd do anything for a career in the WWE."

Kane growled at the reminder, but took a deep breath before saying, "Alright. I'll do this one _final_ job for you." Then with a hand sweep he said, "But then that's it."

"All right, all right." Professor Screw-Eyes said as he put his hands in front of him with the calm-down gesture, "Now you'd better hurry. The museum's about to open."

Kane turned and walked out the door. But before it closed, Screw-Eyes then called after him, "And Kane, don't forget…" The wrestler glanced back as the old man said, "I easily got you in to the Wrestling Federation," His smirk grew as he said, "And I can just as easily get you out again."

Kane said nothing as he walked away from the professor's office. But before he left the circus, he saw a fitting room and decided to change to lay low.

\\_l_/

It didn't take him long to get across the park and stood across the street from the Museum of Natural History. Kane looked down at the business suit that he had brought with him and his face felt so odd without his mask, even when he wasn't wearing it on the plane. Watching for any cars, Kane started making his way across the street and then walked up the steps to the front door. Once he was inside, he quickly paid a little girl who was volunteering the admission fee before asking, "Is the new exhibit open to all visitors?"

"Oh, it is." She said. But then she added, "But right now, it's the children's special learning time."

Kane looked down to her and asked, "And how long will that take?"

"It shouldn't be much longer now." The girl said as she looked down at the clock in front of her. Kane then decided to go the doors of the wing where the exhibit was. He wasted no time looking at the other things there and soon found himself in front of two large mahogany doors. Looking about he could see a few parents waiting for their children to come out. Kane noticed a large clock on the wall and noticed how close to three o'clock it was getting. Kane growled in annoyance as he watched the hands of the clock slowly go by. When it finally became three o'clock, the doors opened up and the children inside quickly rushed out of the room. When they were all gone, Kane kept his head down and walked into the room with his head down.

As he walked inside, he glanced up to see four giant statues of dinosaurs. An orange Tyrannosaurus Rex, a purple Pterodactyl, a blue Triceratops and a green Parasaurolophus. Kane attention was focused on the flyer of the group and he became confused as he thought that Screw-Eyes was even more crazy that he wanted a fake display of a dinosaur.

Keeping his boiling anger bottled up for the time being, Kane then looked about the room for when he came back later that night. He saw a few other exits mostly used by employees, and knew that with the main door, there were a total of five entrances to the room. He looked about and saw no security cameras in this room, which he found a little strange but didn't question it. It make his job a little easier. He looked up and saw a skylight and thought that it might be a good way to get in. But then he thought about it again and decided to go against it. Walking out of the room for a minute, Kane decided to scope out the security of the museum. He only saw a few guards here and there, but they didn't look to be much of a problem should he be quick and precise with them. Kane then walked back into the room one last time to remember where the flyer would be. Then without another word, he turned and walked out of the museum all together.

\\_l_/

Screw-Eyes grunted as he was shoved back into his office by redressed Kane. The wrestler had walked into the circus grounds in anger and pulled the older man away from whatever he was doing. The ringmaster stood up, looked at the angry man and said, "You seem a little more angrier than usual, Kane."

"You sent me to that museum to steal a display for you?" Kane angrily questioned. He walked over to Screw-Eyes and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Screw-Eyes then said, "I assure you, Kane, that that was no ordinary display! It was an actual creature." Then pointing to Kane he said, "And you will retrieve it for me."

Kane growled as he roughly let go of the man. Kane jabbed a finger at him and said, "Fine, I'll get your stupid flyer!" But then he added, "But I'm waiting til dark to go back."

"Then you'd better hurry when you go." Screw-Eyes said. Kane turned and walked out of the office.

\\_l_/

The sun was setting as Kane made his way back to the museum. He carefully walked around the building until he came to a back door. He tried pulling the handle, but it wouldn't budge so he used his strength to rip it off its hinges. He looked about the alley before going inside.

\\_l_/

"What was that?" Louie asks as he heard the sound of the door being ripped off. Cecilia shook her head and said, "I don't know."

"How about you and I go check it out, Cecilia?" Elsa suggested. Cecilia nodded and said, "Alright. The museum's closed so most of the parents and their children should be gone."

The two then walked out of the Dinosaur Interaction room.

\\_l_/

Kane carefully made his way through the darkened hallways of the museum as he made his way back to that room. He could see lights up ahead and quickly moved to the wall. Then he heard the voice of that little volunteer girl say, "I think it came from this way, Elsa."

"Best turn on the lights, dearie." Another voice said. Kane tried to keep out of sight as best as possible as he could when the lights above flickered on. He could hear the sound of footsteps. But he found some of the sounds odd. One set sounded like the tapping of shoes, while the other set sounded something else. Kane stayed behind a large mask and watched as they came by. It was the little girl from earlier, but then his eyes widened when the second person walked by. The purple Pterodactyl from earlier was walking right behind the girl.

Now knowing that Screw-Eyes was right, Kane quickly tried to think of a way to bring the Pterodactyl back. An idea came to mind, but he thought that it was a really dumb one. Waiting until after they had passed, Kane then walked around the giant mask and carefully walked after the two. He made it to where his footsteps followed after the dinosaur's steps. Both the girl and the dinosaur stopped at a T-junction and Kane stopped as well. The girl then said, "Let's split up, Elsa. I'll take the hall on the left and you take the one on the right."

"Sounds like a plan, Cecilia." The Pterodactyl said before the two walked down the separate halls without noticing Kane. When he was sure that she wouldn't be able to see him take the girl, Kane then once again walked to the rhythm of the dinosaur's footsteps.

As she walked, Cecilia could hear the heavy footsteps behind her. Though not sure why, she called out, "Elsa? I thought you went down the other hall?"

"I did, Cecilia!" Elsa shouted back. But when Cecilia stopped and the footsteps behind her stopped, she could still hear footsteps from afar. Getting a bad feeling about this, Cecilia slowly turned around. She gasped when she saw the tall man standing there. The girl tried to play it safe by saying, "I'm sorry, sir. The museum's closed for the night."

"Sorry, kid." Kane said as he reached for her. Cecilia gasped before screamed in fright.

Elsa sharply turned her head to the sound and saw the man standing in front of her friend. The Pterodactyl screeched an alarm before moving to save Cecilia. The masked man looked back to the incoming dinosaur. Quickly acting, Kane grabbed the girl and flung her over his shoulder. Cecilia tried to fight her way out of the man's grip, but he held on too tight for her. Kane ran through the halls of the museum with Elsa right behind him. The purple Pterodactyl flapped into the air and flew after Cecilia and her captor.

\\_l_/

Louie, Rex, Dweeb and Woog could hear Cecilia's screams and Elsa's shrieks. Louie looked to the others and said, "Come on, they need our help!"

All four of them took off running to go find their friends. The screams, shrieks and footsteps grew louder as they got closer. They were about to turn down a hall when a big man in a wrestler's out fit and a red mask came running up with Cecilia over his shoulder. He stopped when he saw Louie and the other three dinosaurs blocking his way.

Kane quickly looked back to see Elsa coming in hot. Having come prepared for the situation, Kane removed a smoke bomb from a pocket and threw it at his feet. A large smoke cloud erupted around the wrestler. Elsa and the others gasped as they disappeared into the smoke cloud. Everyone grunted as they ended up crashing into each other.

"Cecilia!" Louie called out. The five coughed as they walked out of the smoke and saw the man running off with his captive. Louie then shouted, "Cecilia!"

\\_|_/

Kane continued running as he reached the emergency exit and ran out the broken door. The girl continued to fight and scream as he held onto her. The wrestler ran out onto the side walk when the sound of an angry roar came to his ears. The loud sounds of footsteps caused him to look back and see the dinosaur's breaking through the already broken door. Kane began to see that the plan might go up in smoke when he saw a motorcycle coming down the road. Stopping on the road he held out his hand. The driver of the bike saw him and came screeching to a stop. When he was stopped and another car stopped behind him, Kane quickly moved forward and grabbed the man before saying, "Move!"

The bike's driver yelled as he was thrown onto the ground. Kane placed Cecilia on the back and warned, "Don't struggle or you'll get even more hurt."

Cecilia decided to comply with the man as he sat behind her and revved the bike. Kane took one last glance before he sped from the incoming dinosaurs. Elsa screeched as Cecilia and her captor disappeared down the street. With a flap of her wings she took off after them. She didn't look back as Rex shouted, "Elsa, wait!"

Elsa had a determined look as she flew higher into the air, not knowing what she was getting herself into.

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** Cecilia's been kidnapped and Elsa is chasing after her and Kane. Things are gonna go from bad to worse in the next chapter. Stay tuned to find out what happens. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 3: A Bargain

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters and location of We're Back! A Dinosaur Story belongs to Universal. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** Here, Professor Screw-Eye's plan starts to come to light and our heroes try to save their friends. Plus, Kane's gonna get a little upset with his boss.

\\_|_/

**Chapter Three: Losing a Friend**

Kane stuck to the main roads as he drove the motorcycle through the traffic. He knew that the Pterodactyl wouldn't follow him through here in the open, lest she be seen by other people. And he was right as Elsa kept to the darker side of the buildings as she kept following them. She found that they were heading towards the Hudson river as she flapped her wings in order to keep up with Cecilia and her captor. She lost sight of them when they went under a bridge and flew overhead to see if she could spot them again. Elsa was silently wishing that she had some way to call for help from her friends, but she knew that she was on her own.

\\_|_/

Back at the museum, Louie, Rex, Woog and Dweeb all ran through the museum to find Captain Neweyes, Misses Bleeb and Ginger to inform them of what's happened. They found them at the main entrance and they all stopped to take a breath. The three looked to them with concerned looks as Louie tried to say while regaining his breath, "Cecilia… kidnapped… Elsa… went after 'em!"

"Cecilia was kidnapped?" Captain Neweyes asked, "What did they look like?"

Rex took in a deep breath before saying, "A tall guy, with a black wrestler's outfit and wearing a red mask. He hopped onto a motorcycle with Cecilia and took off with Elsa following behind."

"She's liable to be seen." Woog said in fear for their friend. Ginger then hypothesized, "And if she's spotted, then the city police will know that you all still live."

"And then our secret will be exposed." Dweeb finished while putting a hand into his chittering mouth. Louie then said, "We need to go after 'em! Who knows what kind of trouble they're in."

"You're right, my boy." Professor Neweyes nodded. But then he said, "But the three of them will need a way to move discreetly through the city."

"Uh, just one problem." Woog said. They all looked to him as he pointed out, "We have no idea where they're going."

"I think I know." Ginger said. Turning to one of the side doors of the lobby she said, "Follow me."

The entire group did as they were asked and followed her to the living quarters. When they were all in the room, Ginger closed the door and locked it behind her before moving over to the window and shutting the curtains, concealing the group. Turning her attention on them she said, "I know of the man in question, and what I'm about to tell you is disturbing news."

They all listened as she said, "Though I'm surprised that being of this century, I will not hold it against Louie for not recognizing the WWF Superstar Kane."

A vague memory came back to Louie's mind and silently scolded himself for not remembering. Ginger then told them, "And unfortunately, his way into the wrestling business was through the means of Professor Screw-Eyes."

"Is this about avenging him?" Rex asked, feeling a mixture of emotions about the guy. Ginger shook her head, "I honestly don't know. But I do know that he might try to take her to the abandoned circus grounds in order to lure you all there."

"Then we know where to go." Louie said while smacking his fist into his palm. Ginger then said, "If we are to keep a low profile, then we'll need to keep to the cover of night. Once we're in the park we'll pick up the pace."

"Then let's hurry up!" Louie said impatiently and the three rushed to the door.

\\_|_/

Kane continued to race down the streets with Cecilia between his arms. Even though the traffic was loud, he could hear the girl ask, "Where are you taking me?"

"It's not you I want." Was all Kane said as he kept driving. They soon came to a stop by the Brooklyn bridge. Kane was the first to get off and quickly grabbed the girl when she tried to run. A thought came to Cecilia and she asked, "Aren't you Kane, the wrestler?"

Kane didn't say anything as he stood next to the bridge and looked to the sky. Then shouting, "I know you're out there! I need to have a word with you!"

"Elsa." Cecilia whispered as she looked for her friend. The flapping of wings caused them to look back as Elsa came flying from the cover of buildings. With a glare she demanded, "You let that poor girl go right now."

"Only if you do as I ask." Kane responded. Elsa scoffed and said, "You think that I'd do something for you when you've kidnapped my friend."

"An unfortunate turn of events." Kane told her. Kane then said, "I keep the girl with me on the way there. Once we arrive, I'll let her go and you will follow me."

"And if I don't?" Elsa questioned. Cecilia screamed as Kane lifted her off her feet and said, "Then I'll throw her into the river! And you'll have to try and get past me to save her."

Not wanting any harm done to her friend, Elsa's shoulders slumped as she gave in, "I'll right. I'll do as you ask."

"Good." Kane nodded. Then he said, "Stick to the shadows as you follow us. And no funny business."

Elsa nodded and took to the air and she retreated back into the cover of the buildings. Though he was glad that he was getting his job done, it didn't sit well with Kane as he placed Cecilia back onto the motorcycle. Then revving it up again, Kane started back down the road as he made his way back.

\\_|_/

Louie, Captain Neweyes, and Ginger had no trouble getting across the street to the park. Rex, Woog and Dweeb were another matter. The two smaller dinosaurs were able to run across a couple of flatbed trucks, causing distress from the drivers. Rex waited for the traffic light to turn and quickly ran when he didn't see any cars for the moment, which was a rare sight in New York. He panted from the run as he made sure to keep a look out for cars. When he reached the other side he flopped down onto his belly to take in a huge breath of air. Louie then said, "Alright, break time's over. We need to get a move on."

"Wait…" Rex gasped as he fought to stand up, "For… me!"

They all followed them deep into the park. Louie looked up to Ginger and asked, "So what do we do when we get there?"

"Me, Neweyes, Rex, Woog and Dweeb will go and get Cecilia and Elsa." Ginger said. Looking down to Louie she added, "You will have to wait on the outskirts of the circus."

"No way! I want to help out." Louie protested. Ginger had a knowing look and said, "I know. But I want to make sure that we all come back in one piece. And none of us can do our jobs if we have to worry about you." Louie became worried as she said, "So, I need you to stay where I know you'll be safe."

"Fine." Louie said, not liking it one bit. Ginger knew that the boy was frustrated with her decision, but she knew that he would have a much larger role to play. Woog then asked, "Do you think Elsa and Cecilia are gonna be okay?"

"Of course they are." Dweeb said with a wave of his hand. Then he added, "Those two will be fine and even more so when we help 'em out." He started to chuckle before glancing over to their leader and asked, "Right, Rex?"

"Uh… Right." The Tyrannosaurus said, though having some bad feelings about this. As they continued walking they heard an explosion and looked to their right. They saw a huge fire going on at the south end of the park. Captain Neweyes then urged, "Come on! This way!"

The entire group ran after the old man in case their friends were nearby and needed their help.

\\_|_/

Kane pulled the motorcycle onto the curb of the park and pulled Cecilia off of it as it continued on its way. The bike crashed into a tree before igniting into a fiery inferno. Keeping his grip on the girl, he looked up into the air and saw Elsa landing on a tree branch. With a gesture of his head he told her to move after them. Elsa dropped down to the ground and followed after Cecilia and her captor on foot. The three moved at a brisk pace as they navigated through the park. While she was thinking of a way to rescue Cecilia, he thought of how their friends would be distracted by the fire for a little while. The three soon came upon the spook section of the park and Elsa knew exactly where they were. Then she questioned, "What business do you have with the circus? Going to sell me to whoever's left to pick up after that horrible man?"

"Sell?" Kane shook his head, "No." Then he added, "Horrible man, yes."

That caused both girls to think about what he just said. If he knew that Screw-Eyes was still somehow alive, then no doubt that he was still doing wicked deeds. But then Elsa thought to how he agreed that the professor was a horrible man. Then she questioned, "If you think that he's a horrible person, then why are you working with him?"

"For him, apparently." Kane corrected and then added, "Because I have no choice."

"We always have a choice." Elsa told him as they continued walking and made it to the grounds.

\\_|_/

The rescue team had just arrived at the scene as the first fire truck pulled up. The group stuck to the shadows as they watched the fire fighters working to put the blaze out. Looking around, Ginger then said, "I don't see them anywhere. Kane must have used this as a diversion. They're probably at the circus by now."

"Then we must hurry to get there before it is too late." Neweyes said and they all turned towards the circus.

\\_|_/

Kane, Cecilia and Elsa walked through the circus grounds, wary of what was lurking in the shadows. Elsa looked around and saw a few punks here and there and they were all looking a bit rough. They soon came by a smaller tent and Kane opened the curtain. Looking back he said, "In here."

Both he and Cecilia disappeared inside with Elsa not too far behind. They found themselves in darkness, and Kane shouted, "Screw-Eyes! Where are you?!"

The sound of cackling made them all look ahead as lights began flickering on. They were soon face to face with Screw-Eyes once again. The mad professor looked to Kane and commended, "Well done, Kane. Well done."

Screw-Eyes walked over and took hold of Cecilia. This confused Kane and he questioned, "What do you think you're doing? I promised to set her free!"

"You may not need her as leverage anymore, but I still do." Screw-Eyes said with a narrowed eye. Elsa then shouted, "You can't do this, Professor Screw-Eyes!" She moved between them and got in the man's face as she said, "If you so much as try anything that would harm her like your last attempt, then you will face my full wrath."

"And that's what I like about you." Screw-Eyes said, confusing all three of them. The man then explained, "With your ferocity, you'll make a wonderful addition."

"I have no interest in becoming your attraction again." Elsa said while crossing her arms. Then she questioned, "And how did you survive that mob of crows? Reports have told us that you were completely devoured."

"Aw, that was just a copy of myself." Professor Screw-Eyes said with a wave of his hand. Then he shrugged, "And it served its purpose. The Time Travelers Bureau won't be breathing down my neck anytime soon."

"Why would you need to worry about them?" Cecilia asked. The professor decided to humor the girl and said, "Let's just say that those who are able, or allowed, to work with time travel, are not able to do anything that would jeopardize the future."

"Like rope us into the circus?" Elsa questioned. But the mad professor shook his head and said, "No, no, no. Not you joining my circus, no." He looked into Cecilia's eyes and said, "Let's just say that human trials aren't allowed for anything from future materials."

"The Brain Drain." Elsa and Cecilia realized. Screw-Eyes nodded and said, "I knew what I was getting myself into when I fed you and that boy only half of my glorious concoction." Then with a shrug he said, "And after getting the four of you to join and after your transformations, I switched lives with my double in case the worse should have happened."

It somewhat made sense to them, but Elsa still didn't want to have any part in it and said, "You still won't get me to join."

"Not even for your friend?" Professor Screw-Eyes questioned and looked to the little girl. Kane then moved her behind him and said, "You won't get me to do anymore of your dirty work." He became really angry as he shouted, "I never agreed to this! I won't do anything else and you can't make me!"

"Oh, I know I can't." Screw-Eyes nodded, understanding it, "The moment you brought her," He gestured to Elsa, "your contract with me became null and void. Freeing you from your service. However…"

He snapped his fingers and a few goth punks walked into the room and grabbed Cecilia away from Kane. She screamed as they held her, and Kane moved to get her back, but the thugs were outnumbering him. One of them said, "Uh, uh, uh."

"There are others who still work for me." Professor Screw-Eyes finished. Turning back to Elsa he asked, "So what it'll be, dearie. Not that there's much of a choice."

Elsa looked from Professor Screw-Eyes to Cecilia. She knew that the girl had been frightened tonight's ordeal, and she knew that even without his power over her, Screw-Eyes could still do something horrible to Cecilia. Both her and the Kane fellow were greatly outnumbered and she didn't know how far away the others were in order to play for time. She knew that only one of them would be able to walk away from this ordeal. Her and something happen to Cecilia or the other way around. Elsa knew that she would never forgive herself if something bad happened to her friend. She took a deep breath, walked up to Professor Screw-Eyes, looked him in the eye and said, "Okay. You win. I'll go with you."

"No! Elsa!" Cecilia shouted as she tried to fight against her captors. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she said, "You can't."

"Cecilia, it will be alright." Elsa assured her. Professor Screw-Eyes then said, "Wonderful." Looking to the goth punks he ordered, "Let her go."

They released Cecilia and she ran up to Elsa. Elsa wrapped her wings around the poor child to comfort her. Cecilia sobbed at the thought of losing her friend. After giving them a moment, Professor Screw-Eyes then said, "All right, let's get a move on."

But the two didn't move as they remained embracing.

\\_|_/

The group had finally made it into the circus and started to search the grounds for their friends. They had left Louie at the entrance as per Miss Ginger's orders. The rest spread out with either a team or solo. The teams consisted of the Captain and Miss Ginger while the other team consisted of Dweeb and Woog. Rex was the only solo of them to venture down a path. He tried his hardest to stick to the shadows, but could instantly tell that there was no one around. Looking about he saw a few punk goths making their way to a medium-sized tent. Carefully walking up to it, he could hear voices coming from the inside. As he came closer, he could hear Elsa say, "Okay. You win. I'll go with you."

His eyes went wide from hearing it and knew immediately to call for the others. It only took a few minutes to collect himself. Taking in a deep breath, Rex then let out a powerfully loud roar.

\\_|_/

Elsa released Cecilia, but she tried to hold on to the Pterodactyl. Gently taking her hands into her own, Elsa removed Cecilia's grip on her and stepped back. A sudden roar caused everyone to look in the sound's direction. Not wanting to take any chances, Screw-Eyes then ordered the goth punks, "All of you hold them off." Pointing at Elsa he said, "You, come with me. And you…" He turned to Kane, but only waved his hand as if to shoo the wrestler, "Get lost. Your work here is finished. You're not needed anymore."

Professor Screw-Eyes then walked to a rear exit of the tent. Elsa cast one final glance at Cecilia before following. Cecilia fell to her knees as she watched her friend go and tears rolled down her cheeks. A moment later, the group came barging in and Rex roared at the goth punks. Some of them screamed and ran while the others stuck around to fight. Ginger looked to Captain Neweyes and the dinosaurs, "I'll take care of this lot. You four go and get Elsa back. And take Cecilia with you."

They nodded before running off into another direction. Ginger and the punk goths were all cut off guard when they heard a voice say, "You mean we'll take care of them."

Ginger looked to her left and saw Kane moving up beside her. Ginger then said, "I'm quite surprised that you think this'll make up for what you've done."

"It doesn't." Kane shook his head as they both prepared themselves, "But I never intended for this to go so far."

"If anything bad happens, we'll need you to help fix it." Ginger sternly said. Kane nodded and said, "Understood."

"Then let's deal with these roguish figures." Kane said while cracking his knuckles. They gave out there own war cries as they ran at the punk goths.

\\_|_/

Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Cecilia and Captain Neweyes once again found themselves on the circus grounds as they searched for Elsa and Screw-Eyes. As they were looking about, they heard a voice cry out, "Hey, you guys!"

They all looked to see Louie running up to them. A flummoxed Captain Neweyes then questioned, "Now, son, what do you think you're doing here?"

"I heard a roar and thought you guys were in trouble." Louie said as he stopped to take a breather. Then he said, "And I see that you got one of our own back."

"Yeah, but we still gotta find Elsa." Woog said as he looked about to see if they could spot her. Cecilia then said, "I need to tell you guys something. Kane is working for Screw-Eyes. He's still alive."

"What?" Neweyes and the dinosaurs all questioned. The brother of the mad man shook his head and said, "That's impossible. We all saw-"

"He said it was a copy of himself." She explained, "He only did it so the TTB wouldn't be looking into him according to what he did to me and Louie."

"When he turned us into monkeys?" Louie asked, now confused. She nodded and Captain Neweyes then said, "If that's the case, then he's probably up to another no good wicked scheme."

\\_|_/

"Okay, so where are we going?" Elsa questioned as she continued to follow the wicked professor. Screw-Eyes wagged a finger while saying, "Ah, ah, ah. Not just yet my dear. You'll see soon enough."

She chose not to question him any further as they continued on their way. They soon reached a trailer car for a train and Professor Screw-Eyes opened the door. Then with a gesture he said, "After you, dearie."

Elsa scoffed before hopping into the train car and the mad man climbed in himself after her. Then closing the door, he lit a lantern for them to see. Though she couldn't see very well, Elsa could tell that there was some kind of equipment in the train car. Professor Screw-Eyes walked over to a light switch and flicked it upward. Elsa shielded her eyes when the bright lights came on and found herself in the middle of a makeshift science lab. She turned to the ring master of his former circus and he said, "First things first, since you gave me your word…" He held out his hand and said, "Let's shake on it to make it official."

"Only until you release me yourself, or…" Elsa quickly threw in, "My friends save me."

"Oh, making a big gamble, eh?" Professor Screw-Eyes said with a smile. Then with a chuckle he said, "Though I don't see that happening, I'll still shake to it."

Elsa reluctantly grabbed the man's hand and they shook on it, sealing this deal. Releasing her hand, Professor Screw-Eyes then turned to a table and said, "Now, the first thing you're gonna do is take this."

Turning to show her, he presented a small crimson tablet in the shape of skull. Elsa could quickly tell what it was, "Oh, we're going to do this again."

"Taking a pill, yes." He said, "But the same one, no." Pointing to it with his free hand he then told her, "This here is a new and improved version of my formula. Won't turn you completely back into your savage self, but you won't be a goody-two-shoes either. You'll become my tool for my much bigger plans."

"And what other side affects are there?" Elsa asked with her wings crossed. Screw-Eyes then said, "Nothing that'll really harm you, just those who try to get in my way." He darkly chuckled before saying, "Now take it."

Elsa, knowing that she was bound to her word, knew that she had no other choice. Shakily taking the pill into her grasp, she opened her beak to put it in. She thought that she could buy some time by pretending to eat the pill, but she knew better for it. With a sigh she placed it on her tongue and threw her head back to swallow it. They both waited for a moment, but when it seemed that nothing had happened just yet Elsa felt a violent feeling of pain shoot through her body.

She gasped as the transformation was a bit painful for her. She could feel her mind slightly going and her primal instincts returning. The Pterodactyl fell to her knees as she started to revert. When it was done, she let out a shrill cry.

\\_|_/

The group had just come towards the old train car when they heard the shrill cry coming from inside. They watched as the door was violently beaten from the inside before the door was completely broken off. Everyone of them had shielded themselves before looking to the opening of the train car. All eyes widened as they gasped from the sight. Elsa, their good friend, had once again been turned back into a savage beast!

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** Things are really gonna get bad in the next chapter. Plus, I'm guessing that you didn't expect Kane to become a good guy, huh? I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	5. Chapter 4: The Fight

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters and locations of We're Back! A Dinosaur Story belongs to Universal. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** And here is where it's gonna get a little dicey for our heroes. No offense, but because of Neweyes' creation in the Brain Gain, the three of them aren't gonna be that good in the fight.

\\_|_/

**Chapter Four: To Fight A Friend Or To Not Fight A Friend**

Rex and the gang were shocked to see their friend in such a feral looking state. Professor Screw-Eyes laughed manically before looking to his new minion and ordered, "Now, my pretty bird. Attack!"

The transformed Elsa gave a shriek before jumping into the air with a flap of her wings. When she was high enough, Elsa dive bombed towards the other dinosaurs. Rex moved in front of Dweeb and was able to catch Elsa before she smacked into him. The force of her impact caused the Tyrannosaur to slide back a little. Holding her in place, Rex tried to reason with her, "Elsa, please! You've gotta stop!"

But her response was to nip at his face, causing him to flinch his head back. Then wiggling her foot out, she balled it up like a fist before burying it into Rex's chest. The orange Tyrannosaur could feel the wind getting knocked out of him as he released Elsa and stumbled back. Elsa quickly acted on his distraction by doing a somersault in the air and kicking Rex in the chin. Rex grunted in pain as he fell onto his back. Dweeb tried to make a grab for her, but she moved too fast for him and appeared behind the green swimmer. With a spin attack, she slapped his turning face repeatedly with her wings. Dweeb stumbled and was about to fall when he was carefully caught by Woog's horns. He asked his dizzy friend, "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, just gotta wait for the birdie to stop spinning." Dweeb said before his head fell back down. Woog laid his friend on the ground before charging at the transformed Elsa. Before he got too close to her, he did a spin and tried to swat her with his tail. Elsa grunted as it connected against her, but Woog's face turned to shock when he saw that she caught it. Then with a screech, Elsa used all her might to pull Woog along. He yelled when she was able to throw him to the side. The blue Triceratops grunted as he tumbled across the ground. Elsa screeched again before looking for her next target. When her gaze fell upon Louie and Cecilia, she flapped her wings and took to the air.

Captain Neweyes gasped when he saw that she was on a flight path for the kids. When he reached them, he whipped out a small cube and let loose a shining light. The light caused Elsa to scream as she was blinded and tried to flap away from the source of light. She could feel her mind wrestling with itself as one side tried to overtake the other.

From his spot, Professor Screw-Eyes could see that his newest minion was having some conflicted thoughts. Looking to his brother he growled when he realized what Neweyes had. Placing a hand on his chin he said, "Ah, so my brother has one of those kinds of boxes, eh?" Reaching down for his can he said, "Well, we'll just have to do something about that, won't we."

Captain Neweyes took a step towards Elsa as she continued to try and escape the light. The purple Pterodactyl fell to the ground and tried to crawl away backwards. Inward she could feel her reasoning side starting to overcome her primal instincts and hoped that they would be able to save her.

But before the job could be done, Captain Neweyes heard the sound of yelling and turned to see his wicked brother coming at him with his cane raised. Reacting quickly in defense, Neweyes jumped back but dropped the cube at the same time. Captain Neweyes continued to back away as his brother swiped his cane at him. Without the light helping her, Elsa's primal side once again took control as she let loose another screech. She once again turned her sights on Louie and Cecilia and began to walk towards them.

Both children backed up as they were starting to fear the worst.

\\_|_/

In their spot, Ginger and Kane were in a heap of trouble themselves, but seemed to be doing much better. One of the goth punks came running at Kane with a wooden board, but the WWF Superstar was able to grab it before landing a kick to the man's gut. While he started to fall, Kane picked him up by the shirt and threw the guy into three goth punks that were running right at him. All four of them hollered when they fell to the ground by their friend's weight.

Ginger jumped onto her hands before doing an upside down split kick to two goth punks. They grunted in pain when they fell to the ground. Ginger spun around before jumping back onto her feet and delivered a high kick to another. A big one came running at them and Kane and Ginger looked to each other before a smirk formed on their faces. Just before he could take a swing at them Kane was able to grab the guy in a choke hold and halting his movements. Ginger then came in and delivered a kick to his gut. The goth punk grunted in pain before Kane lifted him up and slammed him down on the ground.

Looking around, the two allies couldn't see anymore enemies and Ginger said, "We need to help the others."

"This way." Kane gestured and ran towards the other fight. Ginger ran after him, hoping that they weren't too late to help their friends.

\\_|_/

Elsa was just a few steps away from the children when Rex came in from behind and swatted her away with his tail. The purple Pterodactyl caught herself before she hit the ground. With a growl she looked to the orange Tyrannosaur. Rex felt a little scared and said, "Uh, oh."

Elsa leapt into the air before dive-bombing him. Rex ducked down and she sailed over him. He watched her as she turned around to him again. Rex looked around and saw the dizzy Dweeb. An idea formed in his head and he grabbed the Parasaurolophus by the tip of his tail. Dweeb yelped and screamed when Rex spun him by the tail before flinging him at the incoming Elsa. Dweeb screamed before crashing into his friend. The two dinosaurs crashed to the ground and tumbled for a few feet. When they stopped, Dweeb saw that Elsa was distracted and wrapped his arms around her. She struggled in his grip, but the green Parasaurolophus didn't let go. Looking to the others he shouted, "I got her! I got her!"

Elsa stamped her talons onto Dweeb's foot and he cried out in pain. But it worked out for her as she then bashed the back of her head against his. Dweeb screamed in pain before Elsa used her wings to burst from his grip. Then with a flap of her two appendages she took to the air once again. Elsa quickly grabbed Dweeb by the shoulders as she flew. The green Parasaurolophus screamed as his friend lifted him into the air.

Rex, Woog, Louie and Cecilia all watched as Elsa then threw Dweeb at them. The green Parasaurolphus crashed into Rex who in turn fell down on Woog. Louie looked to them and shouted, "Guys!"

"Elsa, stop! Please!" Cecilia shouted, making Louie look to see his friend running up to the transformed dinosaur. The Pterodactyl only hovered in the air while Cecilia tried to reach her, "Elsa, I know you're in there. You have to fight whatever Screw-Eyes has done to you."

It seemed to work for a moment as Elsa shook her head trying to think clearly. Internally she could feel her two sides fighting against each other. She could feel her reasoning tried to calm the feral and savage side. But it was all for naught as her savage side squashed down all reasoning. Elsa let out another screech before she glared at the girl. Cecilia became very scared of what her friend might do.

Neweyes was able to wrestle Screw-Eyes' cane away from him and threw it away. Screw-Eyes growled in irritation at the sight of him losing to his goody-two shoes brother. Looking over to his new minion he could see that she was doing much better against the other dinosaurs and was at least happy about that. But he gasped when he saw both Ginger and Kane running down the path towards them. Knowing that this fight was a now lost cause, Screw-Eyes placed two fingers in his mouth and gave a whistle. Elsa immediately heard it and looked to her master. With a flap of her wings, she turned and flew for him. Neweyes saw her coming and ducked down to avoid being knocked into. But Elsa didn't pay him any mind as she grabbed Professor Screw-Eyes by the shoulders and carried him off. She started to lift him off the ground with the professor giving a maniacal laugh.

"No!" Rex shouted as he got up and started running. Lifting Louie onto his snout, he then said, "Try to grab for her!"

"Okay!" Louie said while trying to keep his balance. The orange T-rex chased after the purple Pterodactyl through the park. Stretching his neck out, Rex tried to give Louie a chance to grab onto the professor. Louie strained to grab the professor as he and Elsa climbed higher into the air while also trying not to fall off the running T-rex. But when he took his eyes off of the two for just a second, Louie gasped and shouted, "Rex!"

Rex looked ahead and saw them coming up on the edge of the park and the fence. Louie tried to make a jump for the professor, and just when he was about to at least grab one of the old man's feet he fell short. The boy screamed as he fell towards the fence but luckily for him, Rex was able to grab the hood of his jacket with his teeth. Louie gasped as he dangled just a few inches from the fence. Both boy and dinosaur looked up as the professor let out another maniacal laugh while being carried away by Elsa.

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** Sorry that I didn't make the fight scene too long, I'll try to do better in the future. But on the subject of the story, Screw-Eyes got away with Elsa and the heroes have no idea where they're going or what to do. But I will try to give you more of this story when I can. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment about something I've done wrong let me know. And if you have a question or if you want something to happen within my level of reasoning let me know. See all of you guys next time.


End file.
